The Masquerade
by MentalMaddy
Summary: After Bella's family goes bankrupt, she is outcast in her upper class school. She goes from being Queen Bee to nothing. Ever her boyfriend Jacob and Best friend Victoria ditch her. Will thing change when Edward moves to the school? A/H & Lil OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is the First story I've uploaded onto Fanfiction, although i've been a member for over a year. I just love reading other peoples storys. I've written some of this story already using different names but i believe it fits Bella and twilight brilliantly so i want to see how it goes. Let me know if you like it = )**

_**Chapter One:**_

_**The Masquerade**_

Bella nervously makes her way across the ballroom floor, holding her dress for dear life. She knows she shouldn't be here, they directly told her she wasn't invited or accepted. But she had to come, had to see if it was true.

The couples around her gracefully glide across the dance floor, the girls in their tightly bound corseted dresses, lavishes of fabric trailing down to the floor. She imagines that the balls in the 1800's weren't so extravagant, or so expensive. Each of these floor length dresses having at least three zeros on the end of the price tag, made by world renowned designers. She wonders if her peers can tell her dress is from 'Marty's Party & Costume Hire'.

The church is lit with thousands of candles spread throughout the decaying hall. The aroma of vanilla and wild berries a subtle yet effective technique, spreading a feeling of calm and peace throughout the crowd, she would know as she picked their scents last year. The candles flames create an eerie glow, shadows dancing across the walls. If she wasn't so terrified of being noticed and punished she would have found the scene beautiful, something she would like to sketch. She could imagine her hand making the graceful sweeps across the paper, focusing on the way the shadows seemed to caress everyone but her. She was alone in the dark.

The illuminated dance floor was surrounded by tables hastily deserted for the chance to dance in the New Year. The red table clothes would be the most expensive imported silk, Bella knows the Trio would not have it any other way. The tables are crowded with an abundant of food, ranging from meat platters, to caviar to fondue sets. She knows the waste from these parties could feed a small army now, if only she knew it a year ago when she could of made a difference.

The table centre pieces would be the most expensive item in the church, a candle holder which holds three, the centre candle being the highest. They look like they were pulled right out of a castle in the 16th century the gold pieces scattered with red gems obviously Rubies. While their beauty is breathtaking Bella knows they're there to signify the Trios power held on the school. She would know best, after all they did make her a social leper in a matter of days.

Bella pushes her way across the crowded dance floor, through the group of drunken party goers counting down the New Year, people she use to call her friends.

"Ten"

As she tumbles through the suffocating walls of the crowd, she sees the sight she came to see, the sight that breaks her heart. The trio is sitting at the main table surrounded by a group of praising followers. It is easy to spot Victoria in the middle, even with her Venetian mask she is easy to identify from her trademark red curls cascading down her back.

"Eight"

Victoria her best friend the girl she grew up with. Bella's memory flash behind her eyelids. Victoria and her making cupcakes with their nannies at the ages of five, Victoria and her reading their first gossip magazine and at the age of nine the two of them buying their first Chanel bags.

"Six"

Victoria now the head of the Trio, ever since Bella's family declared bankruptcy and Bella was instantly demoted from the head of the school, from her social standing, from her friends. From that day forward since her family had dropped three zip codes she had been a social outcast although she hadn't changed herself. But that was the way it was at Perseverance Grammar.

"Four"

But the sight that hurt to look at, the sight she was here to see yet didn't believe was her one love Jacob with his arms wrapped around Victoria with a look of devotion on his face. Her boyfriend from the age of six who confessed his love for her at the age of twelve, who announced he would marry her at her 18th birthday six months ago. Yet the same boy who has shunned her since her social isolation began.

"Two"

That should be her place, comforted in his arms, surrounded by her friends and devoted followers. But alas, she did not belong any more, nor did she want too. She realised her old life was fiction. Fake and make belief to the final page. A story she didn't want to star in anymore. But the two people she loved most were part of that world which hurt her most.

"Happy New Years!" Chorused the hall.

As Jacob leaned down for his New Years kiss their eyes connected. Bella could swear he could see through her facade of feathers and glitter, she saw the boy she fell in love, the boy she still loved, hidden in those dark brown eyes. But then she realised it wasn't true; he turned back to Victoria and broke their love with a kiss.

Bella runs from the church and collapses on the outside steps out of breath, with make up running down her cheeks, vowing never to return. And while she wished Jacob would chase her out she knew life was no fairytale.

**Edward lovers don't stress! The cullens will be coming in very soon! I am Team Edward after all. So what did you guys think of it?**

**Love Jazz. xxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so a few of you have added me to your subscription list which makes me estatic but still no reviews yet which sucks!**

**But since i love you guys i thought i would give you two chapters at once & besides there short so here you go.**

**Oh & please review i would really like to know what you think.**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Perseverance Grammar **_

Going into school the following Monday was one of the hardest things for Bella to ever do. She shook from nerves, scared, though the Jacob she loves would never betray her, she wondered if any allegiance still hang in the air between them, if he would tell the trio she crashed their party.

The halls were filled with over preppy girls and the stereotypical jocks, of cause none took notice of her, she wasn't one of them anymore. They were only three clicks at Perseverance Grammar, The jocks, the cheerleaders and the Pre Ivy league students of this generation. If you didn't fit into the moulds you wouldn't last over three months at the school, wether your books were destroyed every week, you were socially outcast or received the taste of blood in your mouth on a daily basis; you could tell if you weren't welcome. Bella must have held the record for staying here past her due by date. She wouldn't let them get to her. She wouldn't leave, this was her school.

From the outside it looked like a typical senior school. With the lush green grass and tall oaks providing shade for studying students, But as soon as you walked through the wide glass doors you could tell it was no public school. The halls were decorated with pictures of politicians, actors and singers, all past students of the school. If you wanted a head start to your future Perseverance was the school for you, the only requirement was that your parents could afford the $80,000 tuition to send you here each year.

Bella still didn't understand why her parents wasted the money. There was now a lot more important things for them to spend their money on, things they should be spending their money on, but each time Bella broached the subject they would outright refuse, admitting their kids education was the most important thing for them. Although Bella believed she could receive the same education at a public school, she was a good student, on an A- average. She didn't need the flashy technology of this school. The money only went towards the status of the school, the name of the school on your graduation certificate.

She knew it wasn't right for her to tell them what happened to her each day, the scratches and bruises; they would only blame themselves for not realising earlier. But she didn't believe that, she was good at hiding things, they even believe her and Victoria were still best friends, if only they knew.

The Vermeers were by no standard poor, she was only classified poor by her peers. The family was given money by her mums' side; to "get back on their feet" in fact, it was quite a lot of money. While they still had to move away from their east side Penthouse apartment, their new home was still a double story mansion with pool and tennis court, it was just in the suburbs and as they say "Location is everything".

And then it occurred, like every day at 9:15 it started with the in dint of a hand print pressing into her back and a foot suddenly appearing in front of her legs, and like last Friday and the day before, Bella falls, books scattering everywhere, her body sliding across the floor and hideous high pitch laughing erupting from behind her. She won't look at them, give them the satisfaction. Until she feels fingers underneath her chain, fingernails harshly pressing into her skin raising her head up until she looks into those crystal green eyes. "Why are you still here? This isn't your school anymore Bella, its mine and I don't want you here." And with that remark her head is thrown back onto the floor and Victoria and her followers leave her to clean up the mess.

No one helps her up like usual, they wouldn't dare not at the risk of being caught and having the same treatment thrust onto them the next day. And while she could take the longer route to class tomorrow, she wouldn't dare as she knows they would think of something more intolerable and cruel to do to her.

And while she pulls herself up off the floor and collects her books she doesn't notice blood is travelling down her leg into her new Gucci shoes as she's too lost in thought. Jacob didn't tell them, what does this mean? What does this change with them? And could he possibly still feel anything for her? Bella leaves for first class, confused, conflicted, with a faint glimmer of lingering hope.

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**A New Beginning **_

Bella stumbles into first period with her eyes cast down in embarrassment at not just being late but the previous incident she knew her peers had witnessed. Still stuck in thoughts Bella does not notice that the teacher didn't scold her for lack of time keeping or that the students aren't making snide remarks and petty name calling under their breath like any other day. Instead their attention was directed towards her desk situated in the back of the English class, well to be specific they were actually staring at the seat next to hers, The seat which presence was filled for the first time this school year.

She quickly scrambles to the back of the classroom and to her desk keeping her eyes stuck to the floor. She didn't want Mrs Sovereign to be angry with her; she was by far Bellas favourite teacher. After the loss of hers family status in society Mrs Sovereign didn't treat Bella differently, she didn't look down on her with a look of disgust like others did, she respected Bella for who she was, and she admired and appreciated her senior year English teacher for this, she didn't know how she could ever repay her for such kindness.

Once Bella was sure it was safe, she raised her eyes from the grey linonium floor tiles and suddenly realised not only was half the class trying to unsuccessfully cast a discrete look back at her desk but there was a hand on the desk to her right, obviously a hand belonging to a male.

Gasping in surprise Bella quickly snatches her hand off the bench in such a swift movement that she propels her chair backwards and for the second time that day Bellas body braces for impact, closing her eyes, tensing her muscles and raising her arms, she feels herself falling but suddenly all seems silent and still, a first for their classroom. Willing herself to open her eyes Bella realises that her body is hanging of the chair yet she is kept in place by two warm hands holding her wrists, and for the first time that day she looks up and stares into a beautiful pair of topaz eyes, Bella would be denying it if she didn't admit the boy before her keeping her from her demise wasn't all beautiful from what she could see, he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.

His face was shrouded by his copper hair perfectly quaffed so that it appeared he both just got out of bed yet spent hours perfecting his look. This ungodly creature was dressed as a punk rocker meets bad boy in his black skinny leg jeans with a grey shirt that perfectly defined his promise of muscles hidden beneath the cloth but also kept you guessing. But it was his face that drew her to him. His topaz eyes were framed by intense dark eyelashes defining the depth of those strange coloured pools, pools she believed could never end, maybe if she looked deep enough she could see his soul. She almost slapped herself for thinking such a stupid thing, she wasn't in some romance novel like twilight, this was real life and he was not her hero but yet there was something about him.

She believed their faces probably matched, his deathly pale skin seemed to becoming impossible paler by the minute and his mouth was literally shaped in an "o" she would have laughed if she wasn't so out of breath. She didn't know what to say or do, she was trapped in his gaze like a deer in headlights. It seemed like they had been staring at each for a century until he suddenly snapped into life pulling her up back into a sitting position in her chair with a glint in his eye she can't identify. After making sure she won't fall again he lets go of her with his face braking out into a outrageously huge grin showing her his perfect dentist white teeth. _Does this boy have any flaws?_ She thought frustratingly.

"I don't usually have that affect on women; they're usually throwing themselves at me instead of away from me." Mystery guy said with an arrogant lopsided grin, some colour coming back to his cheeks.

And with that comment Bella snapped back into reality realising he was just another rich boy who would screw anything that appealed to them, the same type of boy who had assaulted her on several occasions in the past six months. And she hardened up her eyes and heart not willing to let anyone in, she trusted no one. But yet that smile, it did something to her she could not comprehend.

"Well sorry to put a kink into that overflated ego of yours, but don't believe I'll be throwing myself at you anytime soon." She quickly replies trying to look bored and irritated so he can't read her emotions.

"Why so quick to judge me? You don't even know my name?" He said and Bella quickly registered a flash of hurt in his eyes even if it only last a second.

"No but I know the type of person you are and that seems enough to me." She said as the bell rings pulling her out of his penetrating gaze. He appeared as though those words actually hurt him and she instantly regretted them, he was right she didn't know him and she shouldn't judged him, yet she knew she wouldn't get the chance to know him and that hurt her deep within. To not know what made this beautiful boy the way he was. He would find out about her soon enough and join in with the rest of the school with the "We hate Bella campaign." With that thought Bella quickly gets up and exits the classroom ignoring his outstretched hand and his call to her to wait.

**I hope you guys loved it. Please leave me a review telling me what you think or if theres anything i can improve on let me know.**

**Love,**

**Jazz Xo.**


	3. The Journey to Become Oneself

**Okay so yeah still no reviews which is a pity but someone did add me to their favourite story list which is a honour!**

**Cheers FavLilPixie this is for you! = )**

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**To Journey to become Oneself**_

**_Edward POV_**

Walking out of English He contemplates what these feelings were; sure he had been struck by some girl's beauty before, but never like her. Her long brown hair looked typical but once you got close to it, like he had, he realised there was so much more to it, several different shades made up those waves from the dark copper to the colour of chocolate, he wanted to run his fingers through it already knowing it would be as fine and soft as silk. Her hair was like an aurora, and the many lights glinted mischievously in it. Her eyes were so unique and unusual, the chocolate shade so different from anything he had seen, he knew they would be in his dreams tonight. A unique beauty he knew not many others would see.

She gave him hope, hope that this school would be tolerable different from the others. Moving so often for the colonel made it hard to make friends and after the age of twelve he had given up. Although the inner cliques included him because of his looks he never felt like he belonged and never found someone he could love. He knew he was a burden to the Colonel reminding him too much of his mother who left them when he was five. He also knew the Colonel despised him for this, blamed him, he even told him this fact after one whiskey too many. It didn't matter though after this school year he could escape from him, never to return. He just had to survive.

He couldn't remember much of his mother only her brown eyes and hair. Her kind gentle eyes so warm he remembered he loved her and he could read the love reflected in her eyes, the way her eyes changed with hers moods. Her brown hair fell down to her waist he remembers tugging it as a toddler, using it to cling to her for dear life and she never once yelled at him or raised her voice. He loved her, she was the only person he ever loved and he didn't blame her for leaving. He knew how hard it was to live with the Colonel, how stubborn and cruel he could be. He just wished she took him with her. He would find his mum one day and tell her he loved her, that was the first plan for his life.

Walking into his next class he realised that mystery girl reminded him of his mother, the ability to read her emotions, to look deep into her soul. He had to get to know her even only as a friend.

And with that thought lingering something blocked his advances halting him on the spot, finally paying attention to his surroundings he realised it was a three girls. The middle girl some would find beautiful with her vibrant red hair yet the jury was still out for him, he didn't know what to believe.

"Hi handsome, I'm Victoria and this is Alice and Rosalie. Why don't you sit with me today?" Victoria said with a slight curl of her lips showing her crowd winning smile. With a silent sigh Edward gives a quick nod to Victoria. _Oh here it goes again, _he thought with a bitter laugh.

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**The Swans**_

**_Bella POV_**

Slamming the front door closed and collapsing behind it Bella cherishes her sanctuary from the outside world, this was the one place she could be herself, this was the place that was filled with people who love her. As she wipes the moisture from her cheeks she chastises herself, Bella knows she shouldn't let them get to her, sometimes it was just so hard though. She didn't see the new boy again after first period, she overheard that his name was Edward and that apparently Victoria had already dug her claws into him and it hurt her to think about, she didn't want to admit even to herself how big of an affect he had on her.

"What's wrong sis? Mean bitches getting you down again?" Bella quietly laughs at her brothers attempt to cheer her up. Her only allie, the only one who understands her and know what is happening. She doesn't know what she would do without Jasper. Although she wouldn't tell him her troubles were sourced from a guy today, she would never hear the end of it.

Jasper was her rock, her shelter, the only person who understood what was happening to her as he was going through it himself although at his private boys school the kids weren't so cruel, he still had his friends and class mates and Bella secretly envied him for it. But she knew he deserved it, her brother was such a kind soul willing to help anyone in need, he deserved better than anyone she knew.

Looking up at him she couldn't see the resemblance the only thing they shared was in their personality, their stubbornness, oh that was a given in the Swan family. To never give up, she knew Jasper understood her more than anyone; after all he was her twin.

"I swear you live in a Soap Opera B, we could make a show or a book out of your life. "The Perils of Bella Swan" I can see the awards and money now just rolling in." He said pulling her up of the ground and into a hug in one sudden movement. _Damn him and his Lacrosse playing muscles._

"Wow pulling up the childhood nicknames brother, getting serious now aren't we?" There hug was short and sweet, just what she needed to keep going, to breathe again. She swore he could read her mind sometimes.

"Well Honey isn't it nice to walk in and see the fruit of our loins getting along so well? I say we make a fine team." Bella turns around to see her dad winking at her mum with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Mr and Mrs Swan looked good for their age. In their early forties you would expect them to have wrinkles and blemishes all over their faces but the only telltale sign of their true age was the dimples on her dads tan cheeks caused by constant smiling. Mr Charlie Swan was a tall man with an athletic build, Bella remembers the time when all he would be caught in was a business suit but times have changed and so had his fashion, becoming more laid back and relaxed. His hair line may be receding but it was happening slowly, the man still had plenty of brown curly hair covering his head. His eyes were the same as Bella's, she received her eyes from him and their hair Jasper received his looks from their mother, not the weren't identical. The only feature Bella had of her mum was her deathly pale skin and vibrant red blush, she shared this with Jasper.

Bella's favourite feature of her father was his smile, so kind and heart warming. She was glad it made appearances much more frequently since the family declared bankruptcy. She thought it was worth it to see him happy and to see her family come together. She wouldn't have it another other way, not for any amount of money.

Her mother Mrs Renee Swan stood out in the family picture. With dyed blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked like a Barbie the only difference was her pale skin, Bella thought maybe she could be Vampire Barbie? Her mother appeared so fragile and breakable. She knew this wasn't the case though. After witnessing it for herself Bella knew her mum could stick up for herself and for that matter her family. They looked beautiful together, contrasting features but there was no more love in that could be put into this family. She couldn't say that a year ago though.

A year before was a distant memory for Bella, a memory she'd rather forget. Her family was in shambles. With her parents always fighting and her dad only coming home late at nights and going away for weeks on end, the chef was more a father to her than that man. He never smiled or laughed; now she can't imagine a day without his stomach warming laugh. He was a ghost of what he is now. So stressed and busy with work he didn't have time for his family.

Renee couldn't be caught at home either. She was always occupied with "more important things" whether it was planning a bake sale for her club or planning tennis with the other wives, her mum was always away even though she didn't have a job. Bella's family growing up was her limo driver, nanny, maid and brother. Her brother and she grew up together. He was her best friend and they went through everything together and talked about everything.

Thinking about it Bella knows she should tell him about Edward and about what happened today, how she felt toward the strange new boy but looking at her family happily conversing with one other, the playful banter. She knew she couldn't destroy the mood, beside she can tell him later can't she?

Although she would never admit it to anyone Bella believed that her dad's business partner running away with all the money was a God's send. It changed her life for the better and she doesn't regret it happening to them. Although some believed her dad is still a part of the scandal her family was much happier since it happened, she knows it should be the other way around, but the Swans always did do things differently.

"What's for tea Mum and Dad?" Bella asks rejoining the conversation, she needs to stop zoning out, it can't be good for her Social needs. Actually thinking about it she can't recall eating at all today, she knows she should look after herself but there are more dire matters at hand.

"Well lovely daughter of mine you mother and I thought we could make taco's together as a family, a bonding experience to bring us closer together, one with each other." Her father offers, bring his palms together to signify a bonding motion. He must be in a good mood she believes; his humour isn't usually that bad.

"God I don't know how you gave birth to me Dad my witty humour isn't that tragic." She replies a smirk rising onto her lips. _Three, two, one_ and with that she makes a run for it knowing his faster than her.

"Oh you're mine sugarpuss" She doesn't have time to turn around and see her father's smile but she knows it's there, she can hear it in his voice.

She knew resistance was futile, not even making it ten steps away she feels arms wrapping around her waist and before Bella knows it she's upside down been carried on her dads shoulder.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry put me down!" Even with her kicking her father's arms don't falter from around her waist.

"Dad where are you taking me?" Still no reply but she can feel him shaking with silent laughter. And without a warning she is released from his hold and is thrown into the air, the wind flying behind her back until she crashes into something cold and is surrounded by water, falling to the bottom of the pool.

After resurfacing, Bella can see her brother and mother laughing to the side of the pool, but that's not who she wants to see or hear, her turmoil has another target, and her eyes lock onto that tall smirking man before her but before she can yell out her frustration to him her father holds up one fingering silencing everyone.

"See Bella, sweetie I am funny"

And just like that her family evacuates laughing, knowing better to stay and suffer her wrath.

**Please someone Review! If you do i will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter! **

**Love Jazz**

**xxo.**


	4. Opposites

**Okay here you go lovelies! Thank you so much for the review! you literally save the story!**

**The same deal applies again! Review and Sneak Peek at next chapter!**

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Opposites...**_

_Bella POV_

The ringing noise of her buzzing alarm clock hurt her ears, oh how she loathed that treacherous traitor of a machine, one day it would pay. _A Hammer, _she thought _that would solve everything_. Rising from bed every morning was becoming tiring for Bella, she couldn't see the point anymore, knowing once she left this warm comfy sanctuary she would have to face school, have to face Jacob and Victoria, and although she didn't want to admit it she would also see Edward, see didn't even know where to begin with him. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt her. Just a, little...bit...longer....

_Edward POV_

He had waited before class discretely for Bella, knowing just seeing her would be enough, he knew he shouldn't dare attempt to talk to her, Victoria had told him what she was like, the things she had done. But he had to know her for himself.

Yet Bella did not show, all through English period he sat there looking consecutively between the clock and the door, waiting for her presence or for a sign, yet there was nothing, no sign of her anywhere. Her peers didn't seem worried, they didn't even talk about her, it was like she didn't even exist in this school, she was a shadow, an inanimate object in the halls that the students chose to ignore, and he had witnessed it yesterday after all. He couldn't grasp why though, how 300 students would not admit her presence to themselves, what could she have done so bad to have everyone turn against her like that? Not one friend or ally in the school.

Maybe he shouldn't get to know her; maybe she wasn't worth his time and would just leave him like all the others had. He should forget her, leave her be and trust Victoria's judgement of the girl. After all Victoria did seem sweet, like a kind girl he believed could become a good friend. He needed to learn to trust people; especially the people who were suppose to be his friends. He would take this chance to change, to become one of them.

Yet he left class wondering if it was his fault she wasn't here, she wasn't too fond of him yesterday. Maybe she had stayed away due to his presence. He would learn stay away from her, learn to ignore her like the rest of them, after all it appeared to be what she wanted. He left class with new determination. If that's the way she wanted it, he wouldn't deny the lady her rights.

_Bella POV_

Arriving to school at lunch time was not what Bella wanted, she couldn't believe she had slept in this late, it was only suppose to be for five minutes for Christ sakes! If it wasn't for their maid Esme she wouldn't even be here now. Esme had been part of the family since Bella could remember. She was like her second mother and her parents treated her like part of the family. She had been Bella's nanny once she was born, Esme only been sixteen at the time and just coming from Brazil to escape a horrible fate left for her.

The Swans had taken her in without condition and from that day on she was treated as part of their family. Although she wasn't Bella's nanny anymore she had become their maid as she couldn't bear leaving for another job with a different family. She was beautiful with her Brazilian heritage, her long caramel hair resting at her lower spine; her pale skin was beautiful, the cream colour emphasising with her blue eyes, her father was apparently an American scientist who went to their town for research and feel in love with her mother. Bella loved Esme's accent most though, it was beautiful, like Esme. She couldn't imagine her family without her. She was the only one left from their old apartment staff, she was the only one the Swans could afford to keep.

Walking into the cafeteria that day was like a pale of water to the face. _Back to reality _she thought bitterly, if only she could escape this place travel to a better world_. _Bella always dreamed of going to Brazil when she graduated from high school. To find Esme's brother, that was a small way to show Esme her gratitude. She knew how much Esme missed her younger brother, she couldn't imagine her life without Jasper and even though she knew it was dangerous she knew she had to do it.

Esme deserved the best in life, She deserves to know her little brother. He had only been four when she left. She was basically his mother, her parents were killed in a war that swept their little town when she was thirteen and her brother was one. After the incident she was forced to live with her grandparents, they were horrible people, who made her do horrible things. And the night before she was going to be forced to marry her older cousin she escaped.

Looking around the cafeteria now she realised how different countries traditions were. Bella's table was in the corner, no one sat there with her, and it was actually the only table in this place that wasn't crowded. Even with her not there her peers still refused to sit there. How could they truly hate her that much? Was not having money that big of a sin?

The voices of her peers surrounded her, Boys talking about football or the hot chick on the table across from them, Girls talking about their makeup or about how many calories were in their lunch. Bella knew it wouldn't be many; Perseverance Grammar hired a chef to do the catering at the school. All healthy choices, for Christ sake the school had sushi, one of her and Victoria's favourites. Speaking of the devil, her voice seemed to be one of the loudest in the hall. Sitting at the Trio's table Victoria looked lovely, like always in her long purple cashmere dress, black leggings and knee high velvet boots. Bella wondered if the bitch was cold today since the temperature was below zero outside.

But what surprised Bella was Victoria's company. On her right was Jacob, always the obedient boyfriend, she would know. He used to follow Bella around like a puppy. Bella should have expected him to be there now since it was official that they were dating, yet it didn't mean it hurt any less to look at. He looked handsome as always in his regular attire of his captain football jacket and jeans.

To Victoria's left though was a new figure. Edward sat comfortably next to Victoria obviously in a conversation with her, the way her body was fully turned towards him and she appeared to be talking his ear off yet he was looking directly at Bella, she couldn't read him though, What was he thinking about her that he had to stare so hard. Oh how she wished she could get into that boys head.

The remaining trio was obviously not happy with being pushed out to the edge of the tables, Alice look bored out of her mind while Rosalie appeared as though she was going to hit someone. There was no way to avoid contact with them; she would have to pass their table to get to her own. _Best not delay the drama _Bella thought sourly.

Taking long confident strides, Bella keeps her head up not looking at anybody as she passes, she would appear self assured to anyone looking, unless they paid attention to her hands holding her lunch tray, they were shaking, she hoped it wasn't over ally noticeable. Yet No one paid her any attention which she was thankful for, well until she got to the trios table.

It wasn't Bella best idea to keep her head held high as, that way she did not see Victoria turn in her seat or see the foot that obstructed her path. This time when she fell her food went flying, and once she landed onto the ground broken and bruised she felt the frozen yoghurt land on her back staining her new dress.

Turning herself over to get up Bella realises that not only did the whole cafeteria notice her accident but it had become silent, her peers hoping they would be able to here the confrontation they sure was about to take place. And off cause Victoria steps up, never one to miss attention.

"Gosh Bella, so clumsy aren't we? I realised you missed you're 'trip' this morning so I thought I would help my BFF out with her lunch, beside we all know you didn't need any of it, you're already a size 2, Oh and no need to thank me Bells, always here if you need me." The stupid bitch even had the ego to wink at her after the insult. Bella could see no trace of her best friend in Victoria, all she saw now was bitterness and hate. When had her best friend become so cruel? Well _two can play at the game_.

"Oh Okay thanks Vicki you truly are a best friend! Do you want me to return the favour? Come on ill even take you to the toilet now to throw up your lunch, we all know about you're struggle with Bulimia? But hey, what are best friends for?" The fake cheerfulness in her voice even sounded real to her, hey maybe she should become the next Marilyn Monroe?

Before Bella could even comprehend what was happening Victoria's discarded "Special Surprise pudding" was dripping down her face. Followed by Alice's Fruit smoothie, and for desert came Rosalie's ice tea. It wasn't an awfully nice mix, she wouldn't suggest to anybody she necessarily liked.

She could hear the laughing erupt from around her, her peers enjoying her public embarrassment. Looking up into Victoria's eye made her want to scream, the bitch knew she had won, as she knew that no one would take Bella's side. Meaning no matter what Bella said or did, Victoria would be victorious. But before Bella could make her ungraceful retreat she was stuck in her spot by Victorias next words.

"Well Darling boyfriend come on, I know you're not going to finish that apple pie. Give it to the skank." No he wouldn't, would he? Jacob could never hurt anyone especially her, they even made a blood pact that they would protect each other from harm in kinder garden. He used to bring it up to her after every fight.

Bella could see he was conflicted. His eyes would go from her, to Victoria then back to her not knowing what to do. "Baby, you're mine now, you said you'd do whatever it is to make me happy, this will make me happy so do it."

And apparently he needed no more time to consider his options because even with a look of what appeared to be regret, he apparently believed Bella needed Apple Pie in her hair to bring out its real shine.

She couldn't control the tears that were falling down her cheeks now, she loved a boy who would never be hers again, his allegiance obviously belong somewhere else. But apparently this wasn't enough for Victoria she needed more.

"Edward what about you? Make the cow pay." Bella couldn't understand the joy in Victoria's voice, how anyone could get joy out of causing someone such pain.

"You've got to be kidding me? What wrong with you people?" Did Bella hear that right? Edward couldn't be sticking up for her, no one would. Silence yet again filled the cafeteria, her peers obviously as surprised as her that someone was standing up to Victoria.

"Edward darling, if you want to belong here, you need to learn to follow orders, to be specific, my orders. Now do it." It appeared Victoria didn't like been defied. She was unconsciously clenching and unclenching her fingers.

"No you psychotic bitch" An audible gasp went throughout the auditorium. No one actually expecting him to defy Victoria yet he had just done it in front of everyone, no one could deny it.

"You're making a big mistake Edward." Victoria was now grasping at straws, everyone knew it, and apparently Edward did too.

"Screw. You." Retorted Edward flipping Victoria off, Bella could swear she heard Victoria growl in response. Edward was suddenly in front of her, leaning down helping her off the floor. Once getting Bella to her feet Edward held her in place and maybe he did it just to piss Victoria off or maybe he actually cared about her because he leaned down, removed some of the sticky mess from her cheek and kissed it gently, whispering into her ear.

"It will all be okay now Love." and with that done the two of them walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand shrouded in silence.

**Okay there you go Guys! I have decided i will be most likely updating once a week, but you know, if i get reviews i might update sooner ; ) hehe.**

**Love Jazz. xxo**


	5. Another Side of the Circle

**Yes yes, i know its been forever, and im evil, im so sorry,**

**I had a dream and ive had to start writing it as a story because i couldn't get it out of my head, Its about a group of girls at an elite private school who arent quite normal etc etc if you want to know about it ask and ill fill you in.**

** And im sorry to the people who reviewed and i didn't give you a preview but it was either update now or send previews and update next week... i thought you would prefer this = )**

**Also this chapter is dedicated too edwardsminetwilightluva **

**Without her kicking my butt i probably wouldn't of updated. Thanks love! this is for you! = )**

**Yes again im sorry everyone and you can threaten me, curse me or spank me lol but atleast im here now right?**

**Alright no more holding it up,**

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Another Side of the Circle**_

Having her hand encased in Edward's was nice, Bella hadn't had such human contact with anyone except her family in such a long time and had forgotten how calming and warming it was although the sludge trailing down her hair, face and clothes sort of dampened the moment.

"Where are you taking me?" The question was left lingering between them. The only reply Bella received was a sideways glance from Edward, his signature smirk lingering in his features long after making its appearance.

Bella started imagining him helping her escape from this school on the back of his motorcycle, her long brown hair blowing in the wind behind them as they speed down the freeway, her arms wrapped around his waist, the ability to feel his distinct abs through his black shirt that was clinging nicely to his chest. He truly was unique and beautiful at the same time. The realisation of how much she liked this stranger now only truly dawning on her scared her out of her wits, For Christ sake she didn't even know his last name! He could have killed someone for all she knew! Drowned kittens or some equally horrible thing, she didn't know him, yet she couldn't help the blush that made appearances when he was around or the nervous giggly mess she became.

She couldn't help wonder if she had any effect on him at all, she knew it couldn't be as significant as his, this wasn't normal this feeling. It took her years to love Jacob that much, wait love? She didn't love him, couldn't love him it was too soon for that, but there was something there and that thought scared her.

Walking down the hall hand in hand with him was nice; it was comfortable. She sort of wished her peers were here to see it, the idea of sticking her tongue out at them, specifically a red head, sounded very appealing and as equally childish. Yet as soon as she become comfortable she was suddenly yanked to the side, away from the others, down a hallway she had all but ignored, stuck in her thoughts, yet now it was all too familiar.

"Yes I know, I don't qualify to enter this great sanctuary, but I think we can keep it a secret can't we?"

"The Girl's toilets? Are you serious?" Definitely not as appealing as the idea of having her arms wrapped around him on a Harley.

"Well we can't have you in public looking like you got too overly involved with your lunch can we?" She knew he was right but that arrogant wink of his was starting to get on her nerves.

When he realised she was not going to argue he lead her through the cream door into the toilets. The toilets at this school some expected to be extraordinary and expensive but once you entered them they were just like any other school toilets, the sinks on the benches with the mirror placed behind them for the girls, the nasty pale green of the stalls and the gross smell. Thinking about it Bella realises it make sense the school doesn't throw money into here it's not like there's going to be pictures of the school toilets in the advertisements.

"You know I can clean myself up right?"

"Yes. I do. You know I thought when I saw my first girl food fight it would be so much hotter, possibly involving bikinis."

Bella quickly pulls her hand out of its warm sanctuary, wanting to break all unnecessary contact with this boy. He was beautiful and she could admit she liked him but the idea started to dim, he seemed just as much of an egotistical pig as the others. She didn't reply to his comment, instead walking away from him towards the vanity. The silence she created though was disrupted after a minute or two.

"Are you angry at me Bella?" She could see his confused expression in the mirror, the way his forehead creased, a frown coming onto those full lips, she didn't like it but she couldn't help holding her grudge against him.

"No." The mixture had seem to mostly dry on her skin although her hair was still matted with the substance. She could see Edward trapping her in through the mirror but she paid him no mind focusing on trying to get clean using paper towel and soap, lots and lots of soap.

"I'm sorry if offended you. Please forgive me. It was just a joke love."

Bella started scrubbing her hair harder once he mentioned his apparent nickname for her, he doesn't even know her? Does he think she'll give in that easy to his charm?

"Bella?" The feeling of his soft hand on her back brought her out of her revere. Seeing their reflections in the mirror was outstanding. The contrasting skin, hair everything about them contrasted. But one thing she knew for certain was that he was sorry for his comment, the look on his face, the sincerity was hard to process. The different personalities he seemed to have. One side of him was sweet and loving, the man before her, who she could very easily learn to love but the other side, the egotistical boy who appeared the most, she could not stand him, he was just like all the rest.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go." She admits stepping away from his touch, heading towards the door but he would have none of that.

"Wait, please don't leave me." He whimpers grabbing onto her wrist holding her in place he slowly wipes her fringe away from her eyes, this way he could see into them.

"I'm sorry, I need to go home, have a shower, clean up this mess. Besides you don't belong here, go back to the others." It hurt her to say this but she knew it was true; he deserved to be happy, not stuck isolated with her.

He quickly drops her wrist like she had actually inflicted pain on him.

"What if I want to be here?"

"Trust me you don't. It's a lonely life. You belong with the others, with Victoria. Get to know them, you might actually like them" He actually deserved better than them, than Victoria, but she wouldn't admit that out loud. He hastily places his hands on her cheeks forcing her head up to look at him.

"No I don't want to get to know them. I want to get know you Bella! Damn it! Why won't you accept that?"

With that said he lets her go, pacing until he stops on the other side of the toilets, arm crossed leaning against the door, looking at her with an unreadable expression upon his face. What she said next hurt to say, but it had to be done.

"Well I don't want to know you okay? Trust me it will be better for both of us. You don't want to be a social outcast, I promise you."

Bella quickly makes a break for the door, not turning around to see his face after her cruel words; she escapes to the dark shadows of the hall which kids now filled, located at lockers getting ready for next period.

"I'll decide where I belong Bella, no one else but me" She only heard the words faintly on the whispering wind before the door to the Girls toilets closed behind her. Yet those words held such promise, such conviction she knew the next day at school would be interesting.

And after only been at school for an hour Bella heads home, in a mess she can't digest how to clean.

**Alright there we go, sorry it was late guys and so short but its pre written from about a month ago. **

**Ill try my best to update soon. promise. **

**Please review! it truely does inspire me to keep going.**

**Love love**

**Jazz xo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes yes i know. Its been forever, but this is the last chapter i've pre written, it's been like two months since i sat down and wrote so ive been trying to hold it out.**

**This is only half the chapter i thought i would split it in two.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Oh i realised i haven't done a disclaimer yet so for this chap and previous chapter "yes none of these characters are mine sadly all belong to Mrs Meyer."**

_**Chapter Seven (apparently):**_

_**Meeting the Family**_

For the first time in months Bella actually had somebody walking home with her, it was strange, she had forgotten what it was like to have someone to talk to. Bella hadn't realised how cut off she was until that moment, it honestly scared her, she had become use to it, used to being alone but now with Edward in her life, the idea wasn't so appealing. Bella didn't know what she would do if he decided she wasn't worth his time, she had had a lot of people deciding this fact during the previous year, she knew the feeling of rejection wouldn't be new, he'd just be like everyone else she loved, but the idea of Edward doing it was incomprehensible, the idea actually physically hurt her.

After English class Bella couldn't stop contemplating about what they could do, if they could do anything that is. She was honestly worried about Edward, what would happen now? Lunch was quiet, today Bella actually invited Edward to sit with her instead of his own lonesome table but it had made no difference to any other day, the silence was deafening. If she closed her eyes she almost wouldn't be able to tell he was there, the only evidence was their entwined hands under the table, the warmth he transferred to her. While they didn't talk for the entire hour, both tense with nerves the simple gesture was enough for them, it reflected what wasn't been spoken, that they cared for each other, they would be there when nobody else was.

Throughout the day Edward's warm gentle hands had become Bella's life line, her sanctuary, she couldn't comprehend parting with him again _oh how things had changed in a few irrelevant weeks_. Now walking home along the snow ridden footpath, layers of white encasing the buildings Bella physically shook with nerves, what would he think of her family? Of her home? And most importantly what would he think of her? This visit would close the last gap between them, reveal who she really was to him and she wouldn't have any walls left to hide behind, he would see her soul.

Edward could sense Bella's reluctance to move any further, the way she had stiffened within an instance, her body becoming tense and with the way her hand was crushing his, something was wrong, he knew it.

Tugging Bella's hand to halt her movements Edward turned Bella around making her face him; he would be able to tell what was wrong, as long as he could look into those unique brown eyes.

"Love, what's wrong?" Bella tries to hide her eyes from him, to look anywhere but his beautiful face, but he was having none of that.

"Do you regret your decision? Do you want me to leave?" Edward contemplated this idea, he didn't like it, not at all. He believed he was finally getting close to her, that she was finally seeing him for who he was. But it appeared he was wrong. She didn't trust him, maybe she never would.

Bella could see the hurt in Edward's expression, the way his eyes became darker with his confession. How could he think that? She never wanted to leave his side.

Edward took the unbroken silence as an unsaid yes, and breaking his contact with her, the warmth from her skin he slowly began to turn around, to retrace his steps.

"Wait, no Edward that's not it." _She was lying, _a small voice told him from the back of his head; _she's trying to spare you the pain, leave._

"Then what is it?" Turning around to face her Edward could see the indecision in her eyes, she wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth. _I will earn her trust. _The conviction in his thought spoke undeniable truth.

"Don't you trust me Bella?" She was just hurting him, no matter what she said, Bella always ended up hurting him.

"No I do," It was said with little conviction even Bella heard the uncertainty in her voice. "I do trust you"

"Then what is it? Please just tell me the truth?" the silence was thick between them, full of undeniable tension.

"Well what if you don't like me after this? What happens if after going to my house you change your mind?" The idea was comical to Edward he knew it could never happen. He couldn't stop the laughter that escaped his lips.

The returning glance from Bella told him it was exactly the wrong time for it, she took it the wrong way, the laugh confirming her absurd beliefs.

"Oh no, Bella don't take it that way please." He quickly grabs hers arms halting her escape. "I laughed because the idea was so idiotic to me, not the reason you believed. Nothing could change my mind on about how I feel about you, I promise."

She still seemed unsure, not quite believing Edward's words. _Well we'll have to change that now won't we?_ The kiss he applied to her forehead was the most delicate of touches, his lips feeling like butterfly wings upon her skin, _so gentle _Bella thought,_ like his soul so kind and loving._

"Are you sure?" Bella couldn't help but asking him, she could still feel the imprint of his lips on her forehead, the tingling they left behind. It actually made Bella dizzy.

"Nothing could change my mind." The tension between them quickly dissipated; along as they had each other they knew everything would be okay.

* * *

The rest of the walk home was somewhat peaceful there was still an unbroken silence between them but it wasn't awkward, it was just that nothing seemed to need to be said. Walking in her front door Bella could hear the clanging of pots in the kitchen, the voices of her family loud and clear, her dad's laughter easily recognizable down the hall. _I guess this is it_. She knew it was now or never if she waited any longer she would chicken out.

Pulling a lingering Edward behind her Bella heads toward the kitchen, towards her family, Edward was too busy admiring the house, the family portraits hanging on the walls. _She was always beautiful_, the fact didn't surprise him, he couldn't imagine Bella with anything that would blemish her beauty, everything was striking on her, even the freckles on her noise; hinting at too much time in the sun were beautiful to him, it just added to her exquisiteness he believed.

Walking into the kitchen Bella could tell the family was attempting to cook tea yet again together, even Esme was there, pushed into the corner of the stove. It truly was a mess. Bella knew these family cooking nights weren't a good idea when her father had first mention them, she knew they would end in disaster. The usual white cream walls of the kitchen appeared to be powdered with flour, even the opening balcony doors located to the left behind the long oak dining table had homemade pasta hanging off them at irregular points, and the middle countertop which her family surround was covered in unrecognizable objects she was guessing were suppose to be ingredients.

Everything was a mess, even the members of her family, were covered in flour from head to toe. Bella guessed she missed the food fight, to tell the truth she didn't really mind. Flour was one of the worst things to wash out of hair, coming behind the Trios lunch special, it was pretty close though.

"Oh so our favourite prodigal returns from her daily escapades hey? Oh and she's brought a friend with her?" a typical welcoming from her father, always so hospitable.

"Mmmm Dad I can see you've been up to no good again, seriously Spaghetti? What were you thinking?" Bella knew how to push his buttons, at the moment though she was just dipping her foot into the water.

"Bella you know my Bolognese sauce is amazing, I'm surprise no agents have come and kidnapped me to find out its secrets."

"Alright that's enough out of you two, besides you're been rude we obviously have a guest. What's your name sweetie?" Mrs Vermeer always the polite socialite.

"Umm I'm Edward." Bella could tell he was nervous, well after all he was meeting her family.

"Oh so you're Edward I've heard so much about you, welcome to the family kid!" The clap on the back from Jasper was absolutely unnecessary to Bella, she didn't even want to acknowledge the comment that had come out of his mouth.

"Talk to Alice much lately brother?" the returning blush from Jasper was far worth whatever Jasper's revenge would be. She knew how much he fancied the new girl in his class. The way he would talk about her with a glint in his eye, Bella thought it was adorable. She hoped he would ask her out, from what she had heard the feeling was mutual.

Mr Vermeer went from laid back, joking man to a strict father in about two seconds. The smile on his face disappeared as soon as he eyes landed upon Edward and a frown formed when he noticed there entwined hands, making his face void of emotion he started walking towards Bella and Edward like he was a king in his castle, a lion attacking his prey.

"Edward right? So what are you plans with my daughter?" Bella flushed with embarrassment at her father's harassment, she wouldn't blame Edward if he was making an escape plan while they spoke but he held his ground.

"Well Sir we're friends, but I hadn't kept my feelings towards your daughter a secret, she knows how I feel." Always the confident boy, it was part of his charms.

"Do you do drugs Edward?" Bella couldn't believe her father! He had just met Edward, what was with the interrogation technique, he never used it on Jacob but then again it would be a bit unfair on the five year old Jacob who had asked her out, he would have probably ended up crying.

"No Sir,"

"Ever been in Jail?"

"No Sir, clean record."

Bella was bursting with anger she swore smoke would be escaping out of her ears any minute. Her dad didn't help her mood at all with his face showing that he was obviously in thought like he might actually kick Edward out if he didn't approve. They would be having a "lovely" father daughter chat when Edward left.

"Hmm okay, you seem okay to me. I'm Mr Vermeer but you can call me Charlie" The shaking of their hand was a masculinity show. Bella knew it was another test, to see if Edward would flinch, but no emotion past his face.

"One more question if you don't mind Edward?"

"Off cause Sir, what is it?" For heaven sake couldn't her father leave the poor boy alone, if she hadn't scared him off yet, this meeting would.

"How did you get that bruiser? It sure is a good one if I do say so myself." Bella could feel the tightening of Edward fingers around her hand, he was nervous and didn't know what to say. Enough was enough.

"Well dad that's what we're here to talk about actually." Yet again, her father's posture changed into the business man he had been most his life, his former self. Bella didn't like it but she knew it was necessary for the talk they were about to have.

"Okay well you two follow me into the study; we'll talk privately in there" Edward and she followed her father down the hall. Bella didn't know how they would explain what was happening, she didn't even know much about the situation herself, but it had to be sorted. They had to stop it before it went too far, the colonel had no right. _Everything would be okay _if Bella kept repeating it to herself she hoped it might be true.

**Please, please review, i dying down here.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Jazz xo.**


End file.
